


In the Public Eye

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinktober 2017, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Keith's sparring sessions with Pidge have a tendency of heating up.For Kinktober Day 3 - "Public"





	In the Public Eye

Keith was an expert at making bad decisions.

It didn’t occur to him until Pidge had shoved him up against the wall of the training room, kissing the sensitive skin of his throat; the combat drone left standing inactive in the corner and their bayards on the floor, abandoned. With an effort, he pushed her away. “Shit! Pidge, wait.”

Pidge looked at him with a little irritation, brow creasing. “What?”

“The cameras.”

Pidge’s mouth made an ‘o’ as her gaze followed his to the corners of the room, where four cameras were nestled against the ceiling. “…Oh. Shit.”

Keith groaned a little despite himself. Pidge always made fun of him for being quick to fire up, but he couldn’t help it when she kept dragging him off and kissing him stupid at every opportunity. He could already feel the half-hard bulge of his cock pushing against his jumpsuit.

"Well..." Pidge bit her lip. Her eyes trailed him up and down. “You know…that doesn’t mean we have to _stop_ , per se.”

“Do you want the whole Castle watching us - y’know?”

“C’mon, it’s not like the security feed livestreams anywhere. Someone would have to go to the surveillance room to retrieve it.”

Pidge stepped forward, laying her hands against his breastplate and gently pushing him back against the wall. Keith blinked, trying to concentrate. Her hands on his body was making his train of thought fizzle out. “Uh, what about the tapes?”

“I can get in and erase them, no problem.”

“Shiro reviews those every day after dinner!”

Keith almost stopped breathing when Pidge sank down onto her knees, putting her face right at the level of his hips. She smiled up at him mischievously, and tugged on the latch of his belt, the tiny _click_ as loud as a shot in the empty room. “I guess we’ll just have to make it quick enough to get there first, then.”

Then again...some of those decisions were pretty fun.


End file.
